J'irai te chercher dans les entrailles de la Mort
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Plus d'un an que Kate Beckett est morte. Et ça fait toujours mal. Et pourtant, une nuit, quinze mois plus tard, Richard Castle reçoit un appel qui va bouleverser sa vie. Car l'image de l'ID appelant... c'est celle de Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Avis à ceux qui viennent voir si c'est vrai (ceux qui ne comprennent pas : vous êtes autorisé à zipper ce paragraphe) : Que faire à part un grand sourire d'excuse ? =D Voilà. Bon, ben maintenant que vous êtes là... Lisez et reviewez ! (Pas forcément dans cet ordre...)

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme c'est les vacances, je vous poste à peu près tout ce que j''ai en réserve (je blague, je suis quand même pas complètement à sec =D - sourire jaune), histoire de faire ma BA du jour... C'est pas vrai, en réalité c'est pour avoir plus de place dans ma carte mémoire, mais chuuut ! On va faire comme si j'étais gentille.

J'espère juste que tout le monde s'est pas barré en vacances et que je vais pas avoir genre 5 visites, dont 3 de moteurs de recherches. C'est méchant pour ceux qui sont pas en vacances, hein ! Bon, on peut pas être gentille tout le temps. Une petite pensée quand même à ceux qui doivent _travailler_ (ce mot ça fait des plombes que je l'entends mais je suis pas certaine d'en avoir bien saisit le sens xD). Je sais, c'est dur.

Comme je m'en vais très loin demain parce-que -c'est vrai que y'a pas de tiret à ''parce-que'' ?- je suis en VACANCES et que c'est les VACANCES et que je suis happy d'être en VACANCES, eh bien vous allez pas me revoir avant un bout de temps. Mais quand même, sachez que si d'ici trois ans j'ai rien posté de neuf (je me laisse une petite marge pour écrire; huh-huh) c'est qu'il m'est arrivé un truc pas très souhaitable et que voilà. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Mais faut rester positif, hein ! -_-'

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, faut croire que, en effet, y'a pas l'air d'avoir de tiret à ''parce que''. Grande désillusion. Je suis vraiment déçue, là. Bon, je me coucherai moins bête ce soir ! (Comme aimait le dire notre cher combattant de la Première Guerre Mondiale...)

Sachez que je n'ai pas fait copié-collé de cette introduction dans toutes les fanfic's que j'ai postées aujourd'hui. Vous allez qu'à aller vérifier. C'est vrai.

Voici donc j'ai l'extrême honneur de poster le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, laquelle sera, je l'éspère, un peu plus ''sérieuse'' que ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant, dans le sens que c'est un peu moins bisounours. Enfin, je vous laisse juger !

Bisous à tous !

LadyBisounours

* * *

**Titre : **J'irai te chercher dans les entrailles de la mort

**Rating : **K+ (Pourquoi ? Euhh...)

**Disclaimer : **Disons pour faire simple que y'a approximativement rien qui m'appartient...

**Résumé : **Plus d'un an que Kate Beckett est morte. Et ça fait toujours mal. Et pourtant, une nuit, quinze mois plus tard, Richard Castlereçoit un appel qui va bouleverser sa vie. Car l'image de l'ID appelant... c'est celle de Kate.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Richard Castle somnolait dans un lit d'hôpital. La lumière estivale du soleil commençait à s'estomper, nimbant la pièce d'une lueur orangée. L'astre n'allait pas tarder à disparaître derrière les buildings imposants de New York, et la grosse pomme se préparait déjà à briller dans l'obscurité. La température était élevée ces jours-ci, ''Et le réchauffement climatique n'y est pas pour rien'' lui avait affirmé Alexis quelques jours auparavant. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pendant quelques secondes avant de se saisir d'une main endormie d'une télécommande. Il augmenta de quelques crans la diffusion de l'air climatisé, et s'abandonna de nouveau au sommeil. Il fut réveillé par un emmerdeur d'oiseau qui déclarait sa flamme au ciel, bien évidemment juste sous sa fenêtre. Les pensées rageuses de l'écrivain furent interrompues par le médecin qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Castle ? »

Richard n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais posa son regard sur lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

« Monsieur Castle, reprit le médecin, j'ai contacté votre femme. Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- D'accord, parvint-il articuler. »

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête et le laissa seul avec ses démons. Une fois la porte fermée, il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. ''J'ai contacté votre femme.'' Sa femme. Il avait toujours été persuadé que ce titre ne pouvait convenir à une seule personne. Kate Beckett. Et pourtant. Quinze mois auparavant, lorsque Esposito l'avait appelé à deux heures et demi du matin, il avait pensé que c'était une blague. Il avait regardé la date, sur son portable, à l'affut de la preuve que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. 1er Avril. On était le premier Avril. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

« Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur, avait-il répliqué à son ami d'un ton coupant. Laisse-moi dormir et va faire tes blagues merdiques à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je rigole pas, bro, avait dit le policier. »

A la détresse dans la voix de son ami, Castle avait vraiment commencé à paniquer.

« Il faut que tu vienne, avait-il continué. A l'hôpital. Maintenant. »

Il s'était habillé en vitesse, avait hélé un taxi qui zonait sans réelle intention de tomber sur un client, et était parti pour l'hôpital. Sans vraiment y croire. Mais dans le hall du bâtiment, il y avait Jim Beckett. En larmes. Lanie. En larmes. Esposito et Ryan. Qui se retenaient difficilement. Jenny, au moins aussi mal réveillée que l'écrivain, qui essayait de réconforter son mari, une boîte de mouchoirs à la main.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? avait-il bredouillé. »

Une balle. Calibre neuf millimètres. Elle avait suivi le chemin de sa précédente jumelle, à une exception près. Cette fois-ci, le tireur avait mieux visé. Ou Castle n'était pas là, ou les deux. Le projectile s'était fiché dans son organe vitale, détruisant tout sur son passage, éliminant froidement tout espoir de vie. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Katherine Beckett était morte avant même de toucher le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dehors à deux heures du mat' sans arme, sans protections et avec un meurtrier qui veut sa peau depuis toujours ? avait-il hurlé. »

Personne n'avait répondu. Il avait insisté pour qu'on le conduise à la morgue. Et là, devant le cadavre froid et sans vie de celle qu'il aimait, les yeux jusque là secs dans l'espoir que quelqu'un s'était trompé et que ce n'était pas elle, Richard Castle n'avait pas tenu cinq secondes. Il s'était effondré sur la dépouille, dévasté.

« KATE ! avait-il crié, mis à nu face à son déni vis à vis de la mort du lieutenant de police. Kate… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas à moi ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'en supplie… S'il-te plait, reste… Reste avec moi ! On aura des enfants, Kate ! On se mariera ! Je serai là, toujours, pour toi, je… Tu ne peux pas partir ! TU NE PEUX PAS M'ABANDONNER ! KATE ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été obligée de continuer à le poursuivre ? Alors que tu savais que ça allait finir comme ça ? TU SAVAIS, KATE ! Et tu n'as rien fait pour éviter de te retrouver là, sur cette table… Ce que tu peux être... BORNÉE ! »

Il avait ponctué sa tirade d'un violent coup de point sur la table, juste à côté de sa tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? avait-il poursuivit en s'acharnant sur la surface blanche tandis que le médecin légiste tentait de le calmer. POURQUOI ? »

Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsque les jointures de ses doigts crispés s'étaient mises à saigner. Puis s'était effondré de nouveau, sous le poids de la douleur que lui causait la perte de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime, avait-il murmuré au creux de son oreille en se penchant sur son visage et en l'embrassant sur le front. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Il avait continué à lui chuchoté ces ''je t'aime'', perdu, la gorge nouée. Et puis soudain, il s'était redressé.

« Elle est chaude ! s'était-il écrié. Elle est encore chaude ! Elle est toujours en vie !

- Un corps humain met plusieurs heures avant de refroidir complètement. Elle est encore tiède, mais… Ça ne va pas durer. »

Il n'avait pas voulu le croire, il avait ancré la paume de sa main près de sa poitrine, dans l'espoir d'entendre un pouls. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, Richard avait laissé ses larmes couleur le long de ses joues, et il était sorti en titubant de la morgue, se raccrochant momentanément à la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il était passé à proximité d'une poubelle et avait vomi tout ce qu'il avait pu dedans.

Castle frissonna pendant que les derniers vestiges du souvenir s'estompaient. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blonde s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et lui caressa doucement le front.

« Hey, le salua-t-elle. »

Il se contenta d'un faible sourire en temps que réponse, et elle le lui rendit.

« Normalement, c'est moi qui suis susceptible de me retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital ! lui dit-elle doucement en arrangeant les draps autour de lui et en le bordant comme un enfant.

- Je sais. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui ait réclamé un lit ici, répondit-il en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. »

Elle le couva d'un regard inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Le médecin m'a dit que… que tu t'étais fait tirer dessus…

- Oui, mais dans la jambe, la rassura-t-il. Je vais bien, aucune artère n'a été touchée.

- Est-ce que… commença la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'était probablement une balle perdue.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas visé ? s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

- Je n'étais pas visé, confirma-t-il, désireux de ne pas lui infliger du soucis supplémentaire. »

Il sortit son bras des draps aseptisés et tendit la main vers le ventre rond de sa femme.

« Et toi, ça va ? Le bébé va bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Le regard de sa compagne s'éclaira du tout au tout.

« Il va bien. En parlant de ça, que dirais-tu de lui trouver un prénom ?

- Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Kate, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'elle s'appelle comme ça ? D'où tu le sors, ce prénom, ''Kate'' ? Non, il faut quelque chose de plus…

Rick se renfrogna, récupéra son bras et ferma les yeux.

« Pas maintenant, Addy, l'interrompit-il. Je suis fatigué.

- Bien sûr. Repose-toi, mon ange. On parlera de ça plus tard…

- Oui, reprit-il dans un murmure. Plus tard. »

Addison Castle hocha la tête, lui déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres et quitta la pièce, se retournant une dernière fois avant de sortir. Richard la regarda quitter la pièce avec un soulagement honteux.

A l'enterrement de Kate, il n'avait pas pu refouler ses larmes plus d'une minute. Il avait pleuré pendant des jours, pourtant, sans interruption, et il aurait pensé que ses glandes lacrymales seraient plus ou moins à sec, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il avait pressé une rose rouge contre ses lèvres, peut-être plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, avant de la jeter dans la cavité terreuse, comme tous les autres. Jim avait remué ciel et terre, après la cérémonie, pour faire construire un caveau familial. Il désirait que les deux femmes de sa vie reposent l'une à côté de l'autre, et Rick avait jugé que cela était une bonne chose. Il avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps et du soutien moral et financier de l'écrivain pour obtenir l'autorisation nécessaire à l'exhumation du cercueil de sa femme, et de celui de Kate qu'ils avaient été contraints d'enterrer dans un simple trou creusé dans de la terre humide le temps que la sépulture soit faite. Puis les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais revus. Castle passait tous les jours sur la tombe Beckett, il déposait des fleurs, aménageant un jardin coloré, en ce mois d'Avril funeste, et parlait pendant des heures à sa bien-aimée. Et puis il était venu de mois en mois souvent, finissant par ne plus y aller du tout, au profit de l'alcool. Parfois, les breuvages malsains les plus inimaginables les uns que les autres apaisaient sa peine et sa douleur psychique, parfois cela ne changeait rien, et la plaie était toujours béante. Ces jours là, où le mal était tellement vif qu'il lui donnait l'impression de le torturer, Rick continuait à boire, jusqu'à ce que l'alcool bouillonnant dans ses veines l'anesthésie. Trois fois, il s'était retrouvé aux urgences pour coma éthylique. Cinq fois, il s'était retrouvé au commissariat pour trouble à l'ordre publique ou violence sous état d'ivresse. Il était perdu, complètement. Entraîné dans la roue sans fin de l'alcool et de l'alcoolisme. La dépression sévère à laquelle il devait faire face s'aggravait de jour en jour. Il n'écrivait plus, s'était même fait renvoyer de sa maison d'édition, mais Gina et Paula étaient parvenues à éviter que toutes ses frasques soient présentes dans les journaux, laissant les nombreux fans frustrés qu'il avait abandonnés dans une totale ignorance de son état. Ce qui l'avait sauvé plus tard. Un jour, on lui avait annoncé que son foie était foutu, l'hépatite et la cirrhose induites par l'alcool l'ayant rendu hors-jeu. Martha lui donna un morceau de son propre foie, ce qui permit à son fils de survivre, bien que la seule chose qui lui faisait envie était de rejoindre la jeune femme brune et décédée dont son cœur encore en bonne santé était épris.

Et puis il s'était fait suivre par un psychologue, avait arrêté de boire grâce à plusieurs cure de désintoxication et des groupes des parole plus ou moins efficaces, et avait commencé à remonter la pente. Il avait débuté une nouvelle série, n'étant plus à même de poursuivre les aventures de Nikki Heat, et son public était toujours là. Il avait peu à peu retrouvé sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'avant la mort de Kate. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus là. Dix mois après son enterrement, il avait rencontré Addison. Elle était belle, insouciante, heureuse. Elle l'avait contaminé. Elle ne portait pas de fardeau comme le sien, et elle l'avait entraîné avec légèreté dans sa vie à elle. Ils s'étaient mariés. Ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Voilà pourquoi il avait honte d'être soulagé qu'elle parte. Parce-que c'était elle qui l'avait sorti du trou. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé. Elle ignorait tout de Kate. Et pourtant elle avait réussit à le guérir. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« Addison, je suis désolé, lança Rick sans même regarder qui venait d'entrer.

- Euh non, moi c'est Alexis. Tu me diras, ça commence aussi par un A.

- Excuse-moi ma puce, lui sourit-il. Comment tu vas ?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! répliqua la jeune rousse. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu t'es fait tiré dessus ?

- Oui, enfin…

- Et il parait que, je cite, ''tu n'étais pas visé'' ? continua imperturbablement la jeune fille.

- Oh. Je…

- Alors qu'on sait tout les deux _très pertinemment _qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour que tu te fasse mitrailler comme du gibier, et que cette possibilité n'inclut pas, je cite toujours, ''une balle perdue'' ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Tu as parlé à Addison.

- A quoi tu l'as vu ? railla-t-elle.

- Ecoute, Alexis, elle n'est pas au courant pour… pour Kate. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de l'inquiéter pour rien.

- Tu lui as menti !

- Et alors ? »

Alexis ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Et alors ? répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

- C'est ta femme !

- Tu as raison, dit soudain Castle. Je vais tout lui dire. Elle va s'affoler, paniquer, contacter la police, me poser de tas de questions, en bref : me torturer. Et _se_ torturer. Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'elle saura la vérité.

- D'accord, admit-elle. Mais un jour ou l'autre, elle finira par savoir.

- On verra le moment venu. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas grave.

- Pas grave ? répéta sa fille. Tu te fiches de moi ? Ils t'ont tiré dessus !

- Dans la jambe ! S'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils m'aurait mis une balle dans le cœur !

- Ce n'était qu'un avertissement ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dis-moi ! »

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et détourna le regard, comme un enfant auquel on montre le vase qu'il a cassé.

« Dis-moi ! répéta Alexis d'une voix suraiguë. Tu l'as rouvert ? Hein ! Tu as rouvert son dossier ?

- Ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir, grommela Richard. »

La jeune fille eu une exclamation de colère et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de marcher furieusement vers la porte, de se stopper net et d'écarter les bras avant de se retourner vivement.

« Tu essayes vraiment de te faire tuer ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir, répéta-t-il.

- Tu t'es imaginé que tu étais un super flic et que tu trouverais, des mois plus tard, LA chose qui te permettrait de clore cette affaire ?

- C'est à peu près ça… admit-il.

- J'hallucine, gronda-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil au bord du lit. J'hallucine vraiment. »

Il soupira, et abandonna l'idée de calmer Alexis. Il lui promit qu'il arrêterait tout et qu'il la préviendrait si son état empirait, et elle le laissa. Elle devait retourner à la fac, le lendemain matin. Il avala, résigné, son plateau repas infâme, et passa un coup de fil à sa femme pour l'excuser, ce qu'elle fit de bon cœur, mettant sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte du traumatisme dû à la fusillade. Il la laissa lui trouver de fausses excuses, puis raccrocha et sombra au bout de quelques minutes dans les bras de Morphée. Oui, il avait voulu rouvrir le dossier de Kate et de Johanna, à l'affut d'un indice qui leur aurait échappé. Et le matin suivant, il s'était fait tiré dessus. Action, réaction.

Il dormit quelques heures d'un sommeil troublé par des cauchemars où les mots ''Kate'' , ''tombe'', et ''balle en pleine poitrine'' revenaient souvent, avant d'en être tiré par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Intrigué, il regarda l'heure. Trois heures quarante-sept du matin. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, et la lune berçait d'un halo lumineux la ville endormie. Il tâtonna pendant un instant sur la table de chevet, à la recherche de son portable, et finit par le retrouver grâce à la lumière qui émanait de l'écran, dans la poche de la veste.

Et là, il se figea. Son cœur s'emballa, ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa respiration s'accuenta. Est-ce qu'il délirait ?

Sur l'écran pixellisé de son cellulaire, s'étalait une image qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un an. L'image associée à l'ID appelant.

L'image de Kate Beckett.

* * *

Et c'est la le moment tant attendu où je vous parle de bout... NOOON ! Trahison ! Complot ! Le bouton review, MON bouton review n'est plus ! Roh punaise; j'avais encore plein de blague nulles à faire, et il s'est lâchement barré ! Lui aussi il est parti. Tout le monde est parti. Oui mais non, bordel, pas le bouton review ! Il était design, il était classe, il était... utile...

Bon, son remplaçant est pas _si_ nul que ça, hein. (Positivons à mooort...) Je dirais même qu'il est mieux. Ben ouais, on diminue par deux le nombre de clic pour poster une review. On passe de deux à un. On divise par deux le temps que l'on met ! C'est fou ! Profitez-en ! C'est une occasion en or, à ne pas louper. Qui sait, vu ce qu'ils ont fait au bouton review, peut-être que dans dix jours, pffuit, on multiplieras tout par trois.

Sérieusement, personne n'a plus d'excuses, là. Même si c'est juste un POINT, ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Haan je vais avoir les boules si je me mets à recevoir des reviews qui sont, en tout et pour tout, ''.'' xD)

Allez les gens !  
Positivez avec moi !  
Testez ce nouveau bouton !


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaah ! Mais quel est cet endroit cannibale et masochiste que l'on appelle Lycée ?!

Mon pronostic vital est engagé, mais perso je pense pas que je vais tenir bien longtemps. La preuve, ça me gonfle déjà. Bref.

Histoire de nous consoler -ou pas- d'avoir repris les cours, voici *roulements de tambours*... Le chapitre 2 de ''**J'irai te chercher dans les entrailles de la Mort**'' ! Ouaiiiis ! Chapitre qui revient de loin, étant donné que je l'avais perdu. Ça la fout mal, je sais, mais bon. Sur le coup, j'avais la haiiine xD

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews -et ils ont été bien plus nombreux que je n'avais osé l'espérer-, vous êtes mes reviewers adorés :3 Bon, par contre vous avez maintenant intérêt à récidiver :P Allez. J'ai confiance. ...

J'ignore si ce chapitre vous éclairera un peu plus que le premier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure ^^ D'abord, je vous embrouille à mort =P

Merci à tous de me lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant une seconde, sa respiration s'éteignit et il crut qu'il avait mal vu. Une seconde où le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines se glaça brusquement, privant tout son corps du peu d'oxygène qui demeurait dans son organisme après que ses poumons aient arrêté de fonctionner. Une seconde qui dura une éternité. Une seconde à laquelle toute sa vie avait brutalement l'air d'être raccrochée. Une seconde perdue, au bord du vide, en précaire équilibre. Et puis elle tomba, se brisa en mille morceaux au fond du gouffre, s'éparpillant comme des petites billes de mercure, et laissa une autre unité de temps lui succéder. Une minute. C'est ce qu'il fallut à Richard Castle pour parvenir à cligner des yeux et à remettre doucement son être en fonctionnement. Tout doucement. Comme si le moindre heurt pouvait lui être fatale. Il fixait son portable, là, dans sa main. Il n'avait pas réussis à décrocher, mais il n'avait pas réussis à le lâcher non plus. Il ne parvenait pas à bouger son bras, et tout son corps lui semblait mué dans de la pierre. Le silence qui emplissait la pièce était seulement rompu par la sonnerie du cellulaire. Et par sa respiration qui s'était brusquement emballée.

Sur son écran pixelisé, qui semblait maintenant prendre toute la pièce, il la voyait sans la voir. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait pour la dernière fois regardé une photo de Kate ? Après sa mort, il était resté une semaine dans le noir, dans un état semi-comateux, à pleurer et à espérer mourir, terré dans sa chambre. Parce-qu'il même s'il avait finit par se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, il était resté assez naïf pour penser qu'au pire, elle ne pourrait que lui briser le cœur.

Et là, face au deuil, il avait comprit qu'il s'était trompé. C'était encore pire que ça. Bien pire. Pendant cette sombre période durant laquelle le temps s'était arrêté et la vie aussi, il les avait contemplées une par une. Toutes les photos qu'il avait du lieutenant, celles qu'il avait prises à son insu et qui étaient probablement les plus belles, parce qu'il y régnait un aspect interdit, et celles pour lesquelles elle était consentante - et elles étaient rares. Il l'avait contemplée, pendant des heures, essayant de taire la douleur sourde qui l'envahissait, jusqu'à ce que son cœur meurtri cède à nouveau et que ses canaux lacrymaux irrités se remplissent une fois encore de larmes amères. Et puis Alexis avait pénétré dans la pièce, avait grimacé au vu du désordre et de l'ambiance qui y stagnait, et il avait abandonnées les images qui lui faisaient tellement de mal dans un coin sombre de son cellulaire. Après, il s'était levé et était allé prendre douche. Et un nouveau jeu avait pu commencer. Le jeu du ''je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas''.

Raide dans son lit d'hôpital, plus d'un an après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard comme au premier jour. Bien que glacé par l'angoisse, déboussolé, complètement perdu, figé comme après avoir regardé Méduse elle-même dans les yeux, il la contemplait en essayant de faire fi de l'effroi qui enserrait son organe vital. Elle était belle. Bien sûr qu'elle était belle. La terreur l'ensevelit à ce moment précis, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir qui, du fait que la photo était si éblouissante alors que le modèle pourrissait dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre ou du fait qu'elle resurgisse quinze mois après ça mort, lui faisait le plus peur. La sonnerie disparut, et le sourire de la jeune femme s'évapora.

Rick se somma de reprendre une respiration normale, de lâcher l'appareil, et de… Une vague de frissons lui fit perdre le fil de sa pensée. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était rien. Qu'il avait halluciné. Après tout, il était plus que plausible que les infirmières l'aient bourré de médicaments. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de la veille. Peut-être qu'il avait eu trop mal pour dormir et que… Il s'était quand même fait tirer dessus. Oui. Ce devait être ça. Les anti-douleurs lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit encore en train de dormir, non ? Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le téléphone glissa sur la couverture et roula sur le sol. L'écrivain se laissa tomber en arrière, son crâne s'enfonçant dans les oreillers. Une larme de rage perla au coin de son œil. Parce-que même s'il s'était grandement amélioré lorsqu'il s'agissait de mentir aux autres, il restait nul lorsqu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec ''les autres''. Et qu'il se souvenait très bien de la soirée précédente. Ainsi du fait que personne ne l'avait drogué.

Même s'il avait réussi à accuser le choc relativement rapidement, trouvant à la situation des excuses improbables et tentant de s'y maintenir, ce coup de fil mystère le perturbait, l'empêchant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il résoudrait se problème le lendemain, à la lumière du jour, se promit-il. Parce-qu'à part ressasser des idées noires et paniquer, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Durant les quarante-cinq minutes qui suivirent, Castle put se rendre compte que le temps passe lentement lorsqu'on chercher le sommeil sans le trouver, et encore plus lorsque, accessoirement, on est terrifié. Et de ce fait, globalement, on ressasse des idées noires en paniquant. Vers quatre heures du matin, exténué et angoissé à l'idée que ce coup de fil associé à la balle qui lui avait transpercé la jambe le jour même soient un avertissement et que l'assassin de Johanna et de Kate Beckett se pointe dans la nuit pour l'achever, il appela une infirmière.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous avez de la fièvre… Je vais vérifier votre blessure, il se peut que ce soit une infection.

- Je vais bien, ce n'est pas de la fièvre, j'ai juste chaud, parvint à articuler Richard, la bouche sèche. Je voulais juste savoir si vous m'aviez donné des… des médicaments susceptibles de me faire avoir des hallucinations ?

- Vous avez des hallucinations ? s'enquit l'infirmière en se redressant.»

Elle semblait être sur le pied de guerre, prête à lui faire une trachéotomie d'urgence.

« Pas vraiment des hallucinations, plutôt un cauchemars… corrigea l'écrivain en préférant rectifier le tir.

- On vous a donné des anti-douleurs, lut-elle, plongée dans son dossier. Mais il en faudrait une quantité plus importante pour déclencher des hallucinations. »

Il la regarda feuilleter le dossier en le lisant à mi-voix pour elle-même.

« Xilocaïne… Dosage correct… murmura-t-elle. Vous avez mal à la jambe ?

- Non. Il paraît que la balle…

- …n'a touché si artère ni os, finit-elle à sa place.

- Et sous le choc, je n'ai rien sentit, mentit-il. »

Elle ne le traita pas de mythomane, ne parut même pas surprise. Elle garda son attention portée sur le pansement maintenu sur la jambe de son patient, et poursuivit :

« Je sais. Mais je voulais plutôt parler de l'opération que vous venez de subir. En général, la douleur post-opératoire dure environ quatre jours.

- Ça ne me fait pas mal, dit-il. C'est plutôt comme… une pression, un tiraillement. Ça m'encombre.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ça veut dire que les antalgiques fonctionnent. C'est une bonne chose. »

Elle arrangea les draps autour de lui et ramassa le cellulaire qui était sur le sol. Rick fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que la fatigue l'assaillait, il était tout à fait disposé à penser que l'appel qu'il avait reçu n'était tiré que de son imagination débordante d'écrivain. Mais son portable…

« Vous avez dû avoir un mouvement brusque pendant votre cauchemars et il est tombé, présuma-t-elle. Et pour en revenir à votre sommeil agité, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous venez de subir un traumatisme important. Vous avez besoin de temps pour éclaircir la situation.

- Vous entendez par là trouver celui qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de me tirer dessus ?

- Ça c'est le boulot de la police. Ne mélangeons pas tout, voulez-vous ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui. Notre boulot, à nous, l'équipe médicale, c'est de vous remettre sur pieds. Votre boulot…»

Elle le désigna de l'index, comme si elle l'accusait de quelque chose. Mais son ton était posé et calme, inspirant immédiatement confiance à Rick. Elle parlait avec détachement, avec un naturel impressionnant, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, parler à des gens victimes de fusillade. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être le cas. Mais elle personnalisait ses propos, et puis elle avait une présence incroyable. En un sens, elle lui rappelait Addison. Addison…

« Votre boulot, continuait-elle, c'est de comprendre et d'accepter ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est déjà fait. Un fou m'a tiré dessus, je suis à l'hôpital, point barre. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Compris et accepté.

- Mais votre subconscient a du mal, lui, fit-elle remarquer doucement. Il lui faudra du temps.»

Il inclina la tête.

« Je lui filerai peut-être un coup de main à l'occasion, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire forcé et fatigué.

- Vous savez, à travers vos cauchemars c'est lui qui se manifeste.

- Mon subconscient ? »

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de continuer :

« Il vous fait savoir ce qui le tracasse, ce qui lui fait peur. Si vous parvenez à l'apaiser, vous irez mieux, vous verrez.

- J'y penserai, murmura-t-il. Merci pour cette petite séance de psychologie… »

Elle lui sourit.

« De rien. Vous savez, j'ai fait deux ans de fac de psycho.

- Vous avez arrêté ? Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne me convenait pas, répondit-elle simplement.»

Sa sincérité lui coupa le souffle. La pertinence de sa remarque aussi. C'était tellement facile. ''Tu n'as qu'à changer ce qui ne te plais pas'' lui avait un jour dit sa mère.

« Et vous avez trouvé mieux ? s'enquit-il. »

Parce que soudain, ça avait une importance saisissante. Il fallait qu'elle réponde oui. Il le fallait absolument. Parce que si elle le faisait, cela lui donnerait une nouvelle raison pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Il en avait un certain nombre, de raisons de s'accrocher à la vie, maintenant, mais il se raccrochait toujours à tout ce qui pouvait l'aider. Dont le fait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, parce-que si on voulait, on pouvait avoir mieux.

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait. En étant infirmière, je suis proche des gens et je peux essayer de les aider avec un semblant de psychologie, ce qui m'a toujours plu, mais je peux aussi leur donner des soins concrets. C'est un peu un… un deux en un. C'est génial, sourit-elle. »

Il répondit à son sourire. Elle dut déceler qu'il était exténué car elle sortit de la chambre et le laissa se reposer. Il se recoucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Parler avec elle lui avait permis de relativiser et de prendre du recul face à ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il en était certain maintenant. Et puis, il avait l'habitude de rêver de Kate, peut-être moins fréquemment et avec moins de précision que lorsque sa mort était récente, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose qui était devenu au fil des mois plus ou moins anodin. Cela l'avait plus perturbé cette fois-ci que d'habitude car il venait de se faire tirer dessus et était à l'hôpital.

« L'hôpital où elle est partie, murmura-t-il. »

Quoique s'il en croyait les médecins, c'était dans le parc qu'elle était morte. Une fraction de seconde après s'être fait tirer dessus. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, longtemps. Mais ne parvint pas à étouffer la larme qui brillait à l'orée de ses cils.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait mieux dormi que ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? s'enquit le médecin qui l'avait extrait de son sommeil en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Ça peut aller. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, lui apprit Rick en faisant jouer les muscles de ses bras endormis.

- Douleur ? chercha à savoir l'homme en blouse blanche en testant les réflexes de sa jambe engourdie par la récente opération.

- Cauchemar, rectifia-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Dans le genre horrible ? s'enquit-il. Je peux éventuellement vous donner des em…

- C'était surmontable, le rassura Castle. »

Dans la lumière du jour, le cauchemar de la veille lui paraissait bien pâle. Et il ne brûlait pas d'envie qu'on rajoute des gélules dans sa liste journalière de médicaments. L'homme hocha la tête en faisant glisser un petit gobelet contenant des comprimés vers lui.

« Avalez ça. Il va vous falloir une ou deux séances avec un kinésithérapeute, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour votre jambe. »

Il rapatria ses affaires et récupéra la gobelet vide.

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, ajouta-t-il. »

L'écrivain acquiesça en opinant de la tête et en le gratifiant d'un sourire qui montrait qu'il en était conscient. Le médecin le laissa seul et Castle eut tout le loisir de se rendre compte que le temps dans un hôpital passe très lentement. Ce temps mort qui semblait s'éterniser lui permit en outre de repenser à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il reconsidéra la discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'infirmière, la honte l'ensevelissant tandis qu'il se remémorait les réactions qu'il avait eues, celles d'un homme au bord du désespoir et complètement shooté. Elle avait dû le prendre pour un fou. Un vrai cinglé. Ou au mieux pour un pauvre patient vraiment pas bien dans sa tête. Non, s'il la revoyait, il s'excuserait. Lui expliquerait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, que…

En soufflant, il se replongea dans les discussions hystériques de deux adolescentes sur l'écran de la télévision et tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement, il se laissa bercer par le va et vient des infirmières et des médecins dans le couloirs, et l'agitation angoissante qui naissait régulièrement dans une des chambres voisines. Parfois, tout s'enchaînait très rapidement et un groupe de médecins traversait le couloir en tirant un lit à toute allure quelques secondes à peine après l'alerte. Cette atmosphère guère rassurante lui assurait au moins une distraction. Mais parfois, tout s'arrêtait brusquement. Le silence prenait la place des injonctives autoritaires, l'adrénaline se tarissait brutalement dans les veines bouillantes des personnes présentes. Les médecins se retiraient, un par un, laissant sur place un parfum amer d'échec et de ''et si''. Et, plus tard, c'était un cadavre que l'on descendait aux sous-sols.

Lorsque quelqu'un mourait, l'écrivain essayait d'ignorer le fait que cette personne avait été dans la même aile de l'hôpital que lui et de ce fait là dans un état comparable au sien. Il s'efforçait de se convaincre que des tas de gens survivaient à des opérations, et qu'il n'avait pas vent des nombreuses rémissions qui devaient assurément se produire dans son couloir. Il se raccrochait aux dires des infirmières, qui lui assuraient qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Et il était mort de peur. À un tel point qu'il hurla lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Alexis, perplexe.

- Super, la rassura-t-il. Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et la fac ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était elle.»

Elle haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Mon père vient de se faire tirer dessus et est mourant dans une chambre d'hôpital tellement blanche qu'il doit en avoir mal aux yeux, dit-elle avec détachement avant d'affirmer : Je crois qu'ils comprendront.

- Je ne suis pas mourant, répliqua Rick nerveusement.

- C'était de l'humour, l'informa la jeune fille rousse en portant un gobelet de café à ses lèvres.

- Eh bien ce n'était pas drôle, protesta-t-il. »

Alexis posa son café sur la table de chevet de son père et plongea son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toujours le premier à faire des blagues douteuses.

- Et toi tu es toujours la première à aller en cours. »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de grimacer et de lui taper dans la main en admettant :

« Ok, c'est pas si mal de changer ses habitudes, après tout.

- C'est peut-être pas si mal, mais je me serais bien passé de me retrouver ici. La dernière fois, j'avais douze ans et on m'a enlevé l'appendice.

- Oh, alors tu as une bonne connaissance des blocs opératoires, fit-elle remarquer.

- Eh, je t'interdis de comparer une appendicite à une balle dans la jambe ! »

Ils se sourirent, et Alexis consulta sa montre.

« Bon, tout va bien alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pourrais aller mieux, grogna Richard.

- C'est sûr, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Dan vient me chercher devant l'hôpital dans trois minutes. Il me ramène à la fac.

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ce Daniel, grommela son père tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. »

Elle ramassa son sac et son café.

« Bon, tu me promets de ne pas clamser pendant que je serai en train de suivre un cours de biologie mortellement intéressant sur l'impact chromosomique dans les maladies intr...

- Promis, l'interrompit-il en souriant. »

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois et sortit de la pièce en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

« Très concise, ta visite ! fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir. »

Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Je croyais qu'il fallait que j'aille étudier ?

- T'as raison. File. »

Sa fille secoua la tête avec un air faussement exaspéré et le laissa seul. Il se cala confortablement dans les oreillers de son lit, et se plongea dans un téléfilm idiot dans lequel il ne comprenait pas un seul traitre mot du scénario. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ignorait s'être endormi. La télévision était éteinte et il crut momentanément que les rideaux étaient fermés avant de réaliser que la nuit était tombée. Sous ses doigts, il sentit un morceau de papier. La feuille était pliée en quatre.

_Je suis passée te voir mais tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._

_Un peu fatiguée, mais à part ça, ça va. Bébé va bien._

_On se voit demain. Repose-toi bien,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Addy_

Il sourit et plaqua le petit mot sur sa poitrine. Le papier était comme imbibé du parfum de sa femme. Un mélange de jasmin et de vanille. Il inspira profondément, et eut presque l'impression qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. ''Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.'' Un présence rassurante.

Il tenta de bouger sa jambe endolorie, et s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal. Mais c'était surement normal. L'écran de son téléphone portable était faiblement éclairé, comme une invitation à s'en servir. Il s'en saisit dans l'espoir de pouvoir appeler Addison, mais l'heure l'en dissuada. Il n'était pas encore assez sadique ou désespéré pour réveiller sa femme enceinte à deux heure douze du matin. Le silence de l'hôpital était plombant, mais la lumière des gyrophares qui éclairaient périodiquement l'intérieur de la chambre lui prouvait que ce n'était pas pour autant que tout était au repos. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, dans le futur roman qu'il projetait d'écrire, cherchant mobiles et assassins les plus surprenant possibles. Et puis soudain, il se redressa et attrapa son téléphone portable. Il savait comment savoir si l'appel de Kate avait été un rêve.

Cela s'inscrivit en noir sur blanc, sur l'écran pixelisé du cellulaire, après un appel à Addison et un autre à la pizzéria du coin de la rue.

Appel entrant : Kate Beckett

Hier 3h47 AM

00:00:00

Il sentit l'hémoglobine se figer dans son circuit sanguin. Son cœur s'emballa, les pulsations résonnant à un rythme effréné dans son crâne, lui administrant un mal de tête lancinant. Elle l'avait bien appelé. Il n'avait pas rêvé. À moins qu'il ne soit toujours en plein cauchemar. Son doigt bougea faiblement sur son cellulaire, et il le posa négligemment sur le matelas, entre ses jambes, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas…

Et brusquement, il eut l'impression d'être projeté un peu moins de vingt quatre heures auparavant. Pratiquement englouti par les couvertures aseptisées, le téléphone portable de l'écrivain se réveilla brusquement, inondant de lumière la pièce silencieuse, et la sonnerie résonna dans la pièce. Richard eut l'impression de sombrer dans la panique, son cœur atteignant une fréquence inimaginable. Glacé, il tendit le bras vers son cellulaire, et le ramena lentement et prudemment de lui, comme si l'objet pouvait lui exploser à la figure.

C'est là que, pour la seconde fois en deux jours, il la vit. Elle lui semblait être encore plus belle que la veille, encore plus réelle. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, cette fois-ci, il fallait qu'il décroche. Bien que la douleur et l'incrédulité qu'il avait ressenti auparavant étaient toujours bien présentes.

En tremblant, il dut s'y reprendre deux fois avant de prendre l'appel, et il porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien. À un tel point qu'il vérifia qu'il avait accepté la communication. Mais les secondes qui s'égrenaient en bas de l'écran, dans le cadre reservé à la durée de la communication, ne lui accordaient pas le bénéfice du doute.

« A… Allô ? bredouilla-t-il, la bouche sèche. »

Personne ne répondit. Mais maintenant, il lui semblait percevoir quelque chose. Comme… Comme un essoufflement. Oui, ce devait être ça. Son interlocuteur respirait. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Castle supposait entendre.

« Allô ? répéta-t-il. »

Brusquement, des pas se firent entendre, et il comprit que quelqu'un marchait, loin de l'appareil.

« Allô ? »

Et puis, alors, il eut l'impression que quelque chose s'abattait sur lui. Car un coup de feu venait de crever l'atmosphère.

* * *

Et je vous abandonne là xP

Oubliez pas le p'tit bouton-gain-de-temps là en bas, vous avez gérez la dernière fois, me décevez pas ^^(La verité, c'est que si je veux survivre au monde impitoyable qui s'ouvre devant moi -à savoir, le Lycée- je vais avoir besoin de beauucouuup de review, histoire de me remonter le morale :P Comme ça, j'écrirai plus vite. Vous serez gagnants, au final !)

Merci à tous d'avoir lu !

À dans trois mois ! (C'est bon, c'est bon, j'rigole...)

LadyBisounours

Et au fait, me balancez pas le coup du ''Mais si, tu verras, ce sera les meilleures années de ta vie, le Lycée !''. Nan, sérieusement, le point positif, c'est que... maintenant, je peux officiellement penser aux prochaines vacances ! Ouaiiiis !

Stop. Stop. Bouton. En Bas. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Castle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, d'articuler un mot, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres blêmes. L'écho du coup de feu résonnait encore dans ses tympans, et pourtant tout était de nouveau plongé dans le silence étourdissant du bâtiment stérile. Figé, il entendit sans y prêter réellement attention l'horloge murale du couloir désert égrener lentement les secondes qui passaient. Il papillonna des paupières, étourdi, et déglutit. L'écrivain prit une profonde inspiration avec le ferme espoir que cela lui permette de réagir, mais la communication avait déjà prit fin. Son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il fut prit d'un frisson d'épouvante, et son corps crispé retomba sur le matelas immaculé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

La détonation lui avait paru être extrêmement proche, comme c'était la personne-même qui était à l'autre bout du fil qui s'était faite tirer dessus. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Il secoua la tête : non, la communication avait perduré au-delà du coup de feu. ''On'' n'avait pas tiré _dans_ le cellulaire, mais _depui_s. C'en était presque encore plus effrayant. Son interlocuteur était armé.

Kate avait été armée, Kate avait possédé une arme…

Il s'agrippa nerveusement à la couverture, ses articulations à la limite du translucide. Il vivait depuis plus de quarante ans à New York, avait suivit la police criminelle pendant quatre années dans cette ville et avait vu des choses inimaginables, alors bien sûr qu'il savait qu'un coup de feu était presque banal ici, que beaucoup de choses à priori impossibles pouvaient arriver. Mais le fait que la femme de sa vie décédée ressuscite en ayant pour objectif de tirer une balle dans son portable, ça faisait plus que friser le surnaturel.

Il se fit fureur pour empêcher ses pensées d'aller plus loin. Kate était morte. Il avait vu sa dépouille inanimée, il avait sentit sa peau froide. Quoiqu'il en soit aujourd'hui, elle était morte. Vraiment morte. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il essuya nerveusement la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue en se morigénant de sa faiblesse sentimentale. Il devait cesser de la pleurer, il avait Addison, maintenant. Il reprit constance et récupéra son téléphone avec une certaine fébrilité. Il avait besoin de l'entendre, qu'elle le rassure. Il savait que le simple timbre de sa voix le réconfortait lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, lorsqu'il avait l'impression de replonger. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul au monde. Ce qui arrivait de moins en mois souvent, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Sa femme répondit immédiatement.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai juste des maux de tête. Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Et toi ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu à cette heure ?

- Je… »

Il se sentit idiot. Idiot, mais aussi terrifié. Il déglutit difficilement en tentant de trouver une excuse plausible.

« J'ai vu que tu étais passée… commença-t-il.

- Ah, oui, je t'ai laissé un mot. Tu dormais… »

Il put presque la voir jeter un regard perplexe à sa montre.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mais… je voulais entendre le son de ta voix. Tu me manques.

- On s'est déjà quitté plus longtemps que ça, se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu oublies que je suis en état de choc, se défendit-il. »

Il se sentit néanmoins mal à l'aise d'utiliser cet argument, conscient qu'Addison avait eu peur lorsque l'hôpital lui avait apprit que son mari s'était fait tirer dessus.

« Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle instantanément. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… »

L'écrivain l'entendit soupirer. Son regard se promena sur la pièce assombrie par l'obscurité. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés, et une lune immense éblouissait le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais loin d'être rassurante, cette lumière glacée donnait un aspect lugubre à ce cadre spatio-temporel. Morbide. Il crut entendre une porte claqua, et il sursauta vivement. A l'autre bout du fil, Addison bailla.

« Bon, alors si tout va bien, je vais retourner me coucher, conclut-elle avant de s'interrompre quelques instants. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée que tu restes seule ? s'enquit Castle en tentant avec un certain agacement de calmer son cœur déchaîné.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule, je suis avec le bébé. Et puis, ça va passer. »

Moyennement convaincu, en partie dû au fait que le fœtus ne serait pas celui qui appellerait le médecin de garde en cas de problème, Richard lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Addy acquiesça, raccrocha. Et l'attente commença. L'attente de recevoir un autre coup de fil, d'entendre une autre détonation, que la porte s'ouvre, que quelque chose vienne rompre le silence et le calme, que quelqu'un le tue… N'importe quoi. Quelque chose. Peut-être que l'infirmière de la nuit précédente viendrait lui rendre visite ? Qu'un exercice d'alerte incendie redonnerait un peu de vie au bâtiment dans l'évacuation totale de l'hôpital ? Ou juste… Peut-être qu'il allait s'endormir ?

Mais il était beaucoup moins facile de se bercer d'illusions cette fois-ci. L'existence du premier appel lui avait été prouvée par la mémoire de son cellulaire, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde quant au fait qu'il en serait de même pour celui-là, s'il vérifiait. S'il vérifiait. Il frissonna.

Dans son esprit traumatisé, des images se superposaient sournoisement, comme pour guetter le sommeil et dissuader Morphée. La balle qui s'était fichée dans sa jambe comme dans du papier mâché. «Une balle perdue.» Bien sûr. Celle qui s'était fichée une fois, qui s'était fichée deux fois, dans le cœur de son ancienne muse. Le cercueil de Kate. La rose qu'il serrait dans sa main, tellement, tellement fort, les épines s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa paume. Ses doigts glacés, ankylosés par le poids de sa douleur, crispés autour de la frêle tige. Le soubresaut des pétales aux couleurs sanguines lorsque la fleur s'était déposée en un souffle au fond de la fosse. Griffant de ses épines le bois verni. Il avait fermé tout doucement les paupières, sans voir de quelconque changement, le monde lui apparaissant comme noir et froid bien même quand il avait les yeux ouverts. Il avaient les avait fermés, et les avaient rouverts six mois plus tard, enivré par ce coma de tristesse qui s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence. Noyé par l'alcool.

Addison.

Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur des sentiments qui s'insinuaient en lui de toute part. Il ne devrait pas être avec Addison. Il devrait être avec Kate. Kate. Il avait envie de hurler ce prénom, de hurler son prénom, de hurler comme il n'était pas permis. De faire exploser cette bulle qui enflait constamment en lui. « Il vous faudra extérioriser ce que vous ressentez suite au décès de votre amie, Mr Castle. Ce jour-là, vous saurez que vous serez prêt, et vous vous libérerez. Mais en attendant, cela vous détruit. Reconstruisez vous d'abord. Nous verrons après. » C'est ce que lui avait dit la psychologue que Martha l'avait forcé à consulter quelques semaines après l'enterrement. Il n'y étais allé que trois fois, mais avait tout de même perdu un demi million de dollars. Alors qu'il aurait lui-même été capable de faire ces beaux conseils à n'importe qui. ''Votre amie.'' Etait-il possible de ne pas comprendre à ce point les gens ? Ce n'était pas une amie, c'était sa meilleure amie. Celle qui, dans un conte de fée, dans un roman à l'eau de rose ou même peut-être dans une bande-dessinée, serait devenue sa femme et la mère de leurs probables enfants. C'était comme ça que c'était censé se terminer. Des enquêtes, de nouvelles enquêtes, en encore d'autres enquêtes, toute ses énigmes, des gâteaux pour la fête de l'école, des Noëls dans les Hamptons, des visites au Zoo, des courses en roller dans Central Park. Des Halloween glauques et des grandes vacances sur des îles paradisiaques. Kate. Kate, lui, leurs enfants. Mais on n'était pas dans un beau film, et cela, une pourriture - mais une pourriture armée - avait consciencieusement décidé de leur en faire prendre conscience.

Dire que l'affaire concernant la famille Beckett s'était démêlée comme d'elle même à peine un mois plutôt. La police avait bouclé l'affaire, _l'homme_ avait admit les deux meurtres. Il en était fier.

Richard tenta de se remémorer des souvenirs plus heureux. Et cela signifiait prohiber tout ce portait sur la jeune femme, puisque ses pensées était automatiquement ramenées vers des souvenirs sombres et du désespoir. Mais peut-être que la psychologue avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était temps de faire son deuil. D'extérioriser ses sentiments. D'extérioriser Katherine Beckett et ses beaux sourires.

C'est alors que Castle réalisa quelque-chose. Il avait déjà fait son deuil.

* * *

A moitié assise sur un haut tabouret de bois, elle analyse la salle d'un regard fatigué. Bancal. Son tabouret est bancal. Des ingénieurs aux super-pouvoirs inventent le tabouret, avec ses trois points d'appuis, de manière à ce qu'il soit quelques soient les circonstances stable, et un abruti rajoute un pied, entraînant irrémédiablement un déséquilibre. Elle soupire, se prépare à partir. Elle a passé une sale journée, est exténuée, et son agenda du lendemain est blindé. Faisant ses adieux à une quelconque perspective joyeuse, elle balaie la situation d'un revers de main et se penche pour attraper son sac à main, à ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, son cellulaire se met à sonner. D'une main lasse, elle contemple le destinataire qui s'affiche sur l'écran pixellisé. Elle ignore qui c'est. Ou plutôt, elle a une petite idée, mais préfère abandonner la guerre maintenant. La sonnerie finit par s'arrêter, et elle lâche l'appareil dans son sac. En relevant la tête, elle le voit, assit au bar. Morose. Le dos courbé. Il lui dit quelque chose, mais elle n'est pas sûre. Persuadée que la situation ne peut être pire, elle se racle la gorge et s'approche de l'homme après s'être légèrement arrangée.

« Bonjour ! »

L'homme, sans bouger, voit une femme s'appuyer au comptoir, à côté de lui. Est-ce que c'est à lui qu'elle parle ? Il se contente de consulter d'un œil amer le fond de son verre. Elle reste calme. Mince. Il aurait préférée qu'elle commence à se poser des questions, à hésiter de le saluer une nouvelle fois.

« Bonjour, lâche-t-il sombrement en levant les yeux sur elle pour l'examiner. »

Il baisse le regard aussitôt. Une blonde. Il n'aime pas les blondes. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'arriver à cette conclusion : il n'aime pas les brunes non plus. Il n'aime personne. Il aime Kate.

Mais cette femme qui le dévisage avec une certaine minutie ne demande pas à être aimée.

« Je suis Richard Castle, grommelle-t-il, la devançant avant qu'elle n'entrouvre les lèvres. L'écrivain.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'écrivain, remarque-t-elle pensivement. »

Il est déçu. Il aurait plutôt misé sur un ''Richard Castle ? Sérieusement ?''. Mais là, ''Un écrivain ? Sérieusement ?'', ça fait Alice qui émerge doucement de son pays des merveilles. Il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui le déçoive.

« Vous écrivez quel genre de livre ? »

Il va la tuer. Il va la tuer, et après il se tuera. QUI ne connait pas RICHARD CASTLE ?!

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de moi ? s'enquiert-il, préférant montrer une certaine note de diplomatie avant de la décapiter.

- Peut-être. »

Elle est prudente, maintenant. Elle a bien vu que cela l'avait choqué.

« Je suis connu, fait-il noter sans la moindre touche d'humilité. »

Et alors ? Elle vient de débarquer à New York. Elle ne peut pas connaître tout le monde.

« Je viens d'emménager, admet-elle.

- _Mondialement_ connu, ajoute-t-il alors. »

Elle hausse les épaules avant de dire :

« Ça veut dire que vous êtes un bon écrivain ? »

Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe. Elle attends qu'il s'exprime audiblement. Ça l'agace.

« J'étais, grogne-t-il.

- Ah oui ? »

Elle a arqué un sourcil intéressé. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que cela la rend intéressante.

« Ouais, marmonne-t-il. Problèmes… familiaux. »

Elle a remarqué son hésitation. Elle a aussi remarqué qu'il s'était déridé.

« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? demande-t-il à son grand étonnement.

- Je m'appelle Addison. »

Il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a entendu, et il soulève son verre en regardant sobrement ce qu'il y reste.

« Je ne bois plus, annonce-t-il sèchement alors qu'elle n'a rien dit. Enfin… plus autant qu'avant. »

Elle s'accoude au comptoir surprise de sa révélation, et il se caresse pensivement le menton. Elle n'a jamais sous-entendu qu'il était alcoolique. Pourquoi a-t-il réagit aussi excessivement ? Quant à lui, il se flagelle intérieurement. D'abord, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de raconter ses problèmes d'alcool à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas ? Quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas et qui ne le connais pas, de plus. Et maintenant c'est malin, elle va penser qu'il l'a agressée, va prendre peur, et va se barrer. Alors que ça lui fait tellement de bien d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui. Même si ce n'est que pour dix minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, dans la vie ? demande-t-il plus gentiment.

- Assistante sociale, répond-t-elle sans beaucoup d'entrain. »

Assistante sociale. Il se braque immédiatement. Ce sont deux mots qui, séparés, lui collent des plaques d'urticaires, alors les deux ensemble… Ravage. Il n'est pas sociale, et il déteste être assisté. On n'aide pas quelqu'un comme Richard Castle. On le regarde sombrer. Aussitôt, il repense à Kate. Et il a envie de mourir.

« Chouette métier, commente-t-elle en donnant l'impression de se parler à elle-même. Pas marrant tous les jours. Mais j'aime bien.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous ravir, pourtant, note-t-il sur la défensive. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Qui lui a demandé de venir le psychanalyser afin d'établir un diagnostic et d'entreprendre des tas de démarches ennuyeuse qui l'enverront au fin fond d'une prison froide, sans un sou et sans famille ? Martha ? Il jette un coup d'œil nerveux à l'ensemble de la pièce, mais ne remarque personne qu'il connaisse.

« J'ai eu une dure journée, explique-t-elle. Mais bon.

- Et… vous êtes là pour quoi ? s'enquiert-il prudemment.

- Pas pour vous, assure-t-elle en devinant où il veut en venir. J'avais l'intention de venir me détendre un peu avant de m'atteler aux nombreux cas que je traîne sur ma conscience et qui nécessitent d'innombrables dossiers à remplir, mais visiblement, c'est raté. »

Elle exprime son intention de s'en aller en saisissant son sac. Par un pur réflexe, il pose sa main sur son avant bras, la bloquant dans son élan.

« Attendez… »

Subitement, il est gêné. Mortifié par sa réaction, il la lâche.

« Vous prenez un verre ? propose-t-il alors en brandissant son verre afin de masquer son embarras.

- Je ne bois pas, réplique-t-elle. »

Mais elle semble ne plus désirer partir. Castle soupire. Génial, en plus d'être assistante sociale, elle ne touche pas à l'alcool. Ce n'est décidément pas une marrante, cette fille. Qui, en outre, est blonde.

« Jus de fruit ? offre-t-il alors avec une pointe de sarcasme. »

Elle le fusille du regard.

« Cocktail. Sans alcool. »

* * *

Deux heures et de nombreux verres dont la concentration en alcool avait progressivement progressé plus tard, Addison n'était pas loin du coma éthylique, et Richard la contemplait d'un air consterné tenter de repêcher ses clés dans son sac à main, sac dont le contenu s'était déversé par terre sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré celle qui était désormais la femme de sa vie. Dans un bar bondé, dans lequel il se battait pour ne pas replonger. Il avait été contraint de la ramener chez lui, se sentant tout de même vaguement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle se fasse renverser par une voiture. Elle avait passé la nuit à cuver, et avait brutalement réalisé au lendemain matin qu'elle avait plus d'une heure de retard sur son emploi du temps. Elle était partie cahin-caha, et était revenue moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, dans un état légèrement moins pitoyable, chercher son cellulaire qu'elle avait bien évidemment oublié. Ils s'étaient à nouveau croisés une dizaine de jours plus tard, dans une boulangerie où Martha avait obligé son fils, grâce à une menace apparemment très efficace, à aller chercher une baguette de pain. Et pour finir, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge du couloir l'agaçait, mais tant que c'était le cas, il ne pensait qu'à ça. L'appel et le coup de feu avaient déserté son esprit. Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac… Tic… Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa léthargie en le faisant sursauter. Son organe vital s'emballa. Mais ce n'était que son téléphone portable qui avait glissé le long du lit et heurté le sol. Il marqua un arrêt, ressentant une certaine répulsion face à son portable, mais finit par se contorsionner pour l'attraper. L'écran s'était allumé sous l'impact. Rick ferma les yeux. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait y trouver, il regarda dans ses appels récents. Il était là, avant celui qu'il avait passé à Addison. Les mots ''Kate Beckett'' persistaient à apparaître au niveau du contact. La conversation avait duré vingt-huit secondes. Il aurait juré que cela avait duré des heures.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un rêve ? Il va brusquement s'éveiller, se rendre compte que tout ce qui s'est déroulé depuis quinze mois n'est qu'un aspect de son imagination débordante d'activité…

Mais non. Kate était morte, il était marié à Addy. Il avait voulu réveiller les morts, ressortir les dossiers concernant la famille Beckett, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un infime détail qui puisse confirmer ou infirmer son impression, à savoir qu'il y avait une erreur quelque part. L'homme, celui qui avait été arrêté, celui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il était responsable des meurtres de Johanna et de Katherine… Il ne correspondait pas à l'image que Richard se faisait de lui depuis le début. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça ne valait rien. Juste le ressenti d'un écrivain. Mais d'un écrivain qui, derrière les ficelles de toute cette affaire, aurait vu quelqu'un de plus… distingué. C'était le mot, distingué. L'homme qui pourrissait derrière les barreaux ne répondait pas à cet aperçu. Cela avait suffi à Castle pour qu'il ressorte les dossier. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Est-ce que cela n'attestait pas sa théorie comme quoi quelqu'un d'autre magouillait dans le dos de tout le monde ? Parce-qu'en théorie, si le coupable avait été arrêté, il ne devrait pas être là, dans ce lit. Terrifié.

Mais malgré la terreur, malgré la peine, malgré les souvenirs, Morphée finit par le rattraper. Et il sombra dans ses bras, espérant de tout son cœur que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur, un jour ensoleillé, un jour qui effacerait tous ses doutes. Il appellerait le père de Kate, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il lui demanderait ce qu'il avait fait du téléphone de sa fille. Il aurait aussi pu contacter Esposito ou Javier, et demander à l'un d'entre eux de lancer une recherche sur le numéro de téléphone. Mais l'un d'eux s'en serait aperçu. Il en était certain, un de ses anciens amis aurait déterré le nom de Kate Beckett, découvert qu'on avait demandé à rouvrir le dossier, un simple dossier, certes, mais pas n'importe lequel.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait la chambre. Il se souvint du plan d'attaque qu'il avait mis en place la veille, bien que l'on ne puisse pas réellement considérer cela comme un plan d'action, et son premier reflex à peine les paupières soulevées fut de chercher son portable. Mais une présence l'empêcha de le faire. Un médecin. Son médecin.

« Je ne vous réveille pas, j'espère ? s'enquit-il.

- Non non, le rassura Castle sans en avoir la moindre idée. »

Il tenta de reprendre contenance, déstabilisé par cette interruption.

« Il… y a un soucis ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Votre femme est ici, répondit le docteur.

- Oh. »

L'écrivain réfléchit un instant :

« Vous savez, vous pouvez lui dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle vienne tous les jours… Je veux dire, d'accord c'est ma femme, et je peux comprendre qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour moi, mais… Les heures de visite ne sont même pas ouvertes, si ?

- Lorsque j'ai dit qu'elle était ici, rectifia doucement le docteur, je voulais dire… à l'hôpital. Aux Urgences.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait aux… »

Castle s'interrompit et pâlit brutalement.


End file.
